The Love of a Father
by faith bonksie
Summary: Angel and Connor bond when Connor feels out of place out of Qu’ortoth. Can Angel help him realise that he is wanted and needed before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel**

**Summary: Angel and Connor bond when Connor feels out of place out of Qu'ortoth. Can Angel help him realise that he is wanted and needed before its too late.**

Connor ran with Angel by his side feeling oddly comforted by that fact. Noticing his father stumble slightly he asked "Do you need to stop?".

"No I'm alright." Was the answer, Connor had no time to complain as he was then pulled behind a car and then he heard the police siren chasing after them.

"Okay. Maybe I do need a minute."

Connor was so confused. After everything that his 'father' Holtz told him he believed that Angel was a savage killer that would rip his throat out if he didn't kill him first. The person standing before them was the exact opposite. He protected him, even after he got angry and began to hit him. He knew that one of his two fathers had to be lying, but which one?

He knew he had to make amends because, even if he is lying to him, the man in front of him took a bullet for him. "What you did..." He trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Are you hurt?" Angel asked as his eyes scanned for injury. Again Connor was shocked, so shocked that he couldn't utter a verbal sound on the contrary, so he only shook his head to let him know that he was uninjured.

Angel nodded, seemingly happy with this as he could smell no blood. "You know, if you want, you could always come back to the hotel."

Connor froze.

Angel saw that he was panicking and hastily set about to reassure him. "Not forever, just for a couple of days. We can all help you settle into life in LA and I..I. ..would really like to get to know you Connor."

"Why?" Connor muttered in such a manner that it broke angels heart. It sounded like he didn't believe that someone should get to know him.

"Your my son Connor." Angel spoke simply. "You were stolen from me, I missed you growing up...and I will be damned if I am going to let you go now without one hell of a fight on my part."

Connor simply looked at him confused and then asked hesitantly. "Who's we?" Angel frowned confused for a moment until he remembered what he had spoken before.

"If you come with me I will introduce you to the everybody. There's Fred she's extremely smart, then there's Cordelia she gets visions, and then there's Gunn I think you would like him he's a fighter like us he could spar with you I am sure he would love the challenge." Angel began to ramble on until he stopped himself.

Connor looked at him unable to make up his mind. Seeing his inner conflict Angel held out his hand. "Please Connor." He begged unashamedly "Please I am only asking for one day, one day then we will talk again if you still don't want to stay then we can work something out...but _please_ don't run away from me again."

Ever so slowly Connor's hand reached out to touch Angels. Soon Angel found himself with a small warm hand in his large cold one. Unable to stop himself he pulled a startled Connor into a frantic hug. He held onto Connor as if he was afraid that he would disappear. "I'm so sorry Connor...I tried to find you...I love you...so sorry." He kept repeating into his sons hair.

Connor was too startled to react at first. His first thought was to get his 'father' off him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He has never felt so loved as he did in that moment. Holtz has never held him like this, the most contact that he had with him was a congradulatory pat on the back if he survived a battle unscathed. Now he found himself in a loving embrace and he had no idea what to do, so he followed Angel's lead and slowly lifted his arms to wrap around him. Unbeknownst to him this simple action caused the vampires spirits to rise, he now knew that there was a chance that he could build a relationship with his son that he always wanted he would be able to start over with a clean slate. He just had to be patient.

A/N I have had this written for a while and just haven't posted it yet.

It was originally a one-shot but if I get enough review I may consider continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Angel reluctantly pulled away from his son, but he couldn't bring himself to wipe the giddy smile off his face. Connor looked at him oddly and then inwardly shrugged. So far he has given him no reason not to trust him, despite the fact that he's a vampire he seems to be acting sane enough. Nothing like the psychotic demon that he was prepared to face. Now he had no idea what it was that he was supposed to be done.

For years, since he could first wield a knife, he was taught to defend himself from Angelus, a bloodsucking demon that loves to maim, torture and stalk his victims, this person in front of him was not Angelus, it was Angel. Even Connor could see that, and he was raised in a hell dimension, Holtz was blinded by pain and revenge so he was unable to see the differences between the two halves of the vampire. Or so Connor told himself, after all Holtz did raise him until he was twelve years old.

Angel noticed the pensive expression on his sons face and smiled compassionately. Instead of interrupting his thoughts, he slowly reached out and placed a hand on a too skinny shoulder. _Far too skinny!!_. Angel's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed dangerously. Holtz had been starving his son!!

"Lets go Connor." H e spoke once he managed to calm himself down a little. He slowly started to lead Connor by the hand on his shoulder towards his car.

"Where are we going?" Connor asked, completely forgetting his earlier agreement that he would stay at the hotel for one night.

Angel smiled back at him then spoke "We are going to my car and then we are going to go and get you something to eat. You must be starving! Then we are going back to the hotel and I will introduce you to everyone."

"Oh...Ok." Connor spoke berating himself for forgetting what he had just agreed to. He let himself be led towards his 'fathers' car, all the while thinking about what would be waiting for him back at the hotel.

A.N. So I have decided to continue this for a little while. I am sorry for the short chapter but this is only on to reassure people that I am going to continue.

If you have any ideas that you would like me to include in this fic point them out and I will try and incorporate them if they fit with the overall plot.


End file.
